A Host of Friends
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is another story in my ongoing series of Aaron and Haley having two sons with my OC character Zach Hotchner with his own family now. I'm just keeping this verse updated. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all. I'm rested and ready to rock and roll after my much-needed time off.**

**Sorta.**

**I had hoped the next story I would write would be a Matt case fic. I'm having brain farts on coming up with something new.**

**However, this one will do some catch-up in this storyline and set up the next one in this series.**

**All rights to the **_**Criminal Minds**_** characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Zach Hotchner walked into the kitchen of his and Caleigh's Georgia home a little before two early Friday morning. Caleigh smiled at her husband, offering him a drink. "We've got the weekend off," she smiled. The Braves had defeated the Cincinnati Reds Thursday night 4-1.

Before the 2019 season officially started, Zach had already applied for the first weekend in August off. He and Caleigh were part of Mike and Sarah's wedding that weekend. A family leave provision had been added to the collective bargaining agreement contract between the baseball players union and the owners a few years ago.

Zach kissed her. "I don't know how much of a weekend off it's going to be with the wedding and Pastor Hartwig's wedding rehearsals, but I'll take it," he smiled. Caleigh pulled him to her. "Yeah babe, I need the break. I'm tired," he said, kissing her cheek.

Zach looked at her. "How's things on your end with me being the non-supportive husband?"

Caleigh glared at him. "Zach, don't give me that shit again," she growled. "Because of what you do, the traveling is easy in the morning. Gabby was Gabby. She has the twins ready. I've got the both of us covered suitcase wise. And our rental car will be waiting for us when we land compliments of Julia, Uncle Dave's travel agent so someone doesn't have to get my car at our home and get it to the airport."

Zach hammered down the drink. "Thanks babe," he smiled, kissing her. "I need this weekend and the time off. Get me to bed." Caleigh smiled, taking Zach's hand and pulling him upstairs.

-00CM00-

After dropping Lexie off at the Minton's home Friday morning, Zach, Caleigh and the kids made their way to Briscoe Field, the Gwinnett County airport located in Lawrenceville. The small staff at the airport smiled at the family and got them on their charter Gulf Stream 550 jet, after autographs and pictures with Zach of course.

Zach and Caleigh got the kids buckled in using their car seats and looked at each other as they sat down, buckling up themselves. "Your big-time baseball playing salary has perks Hotchner," Caleigh smiled.

"I'm Hotchner now like dad? You should talk to Beth more," Zach smiled.

"She and mom are my rocks on the lonely nights I signed up for," Caleigh smiled, flashing her engagement and wedding ring at Zach.

"Love you," Zach smiled.

The Gulf Stream pilots eased the jet to its cruising altitude to help belay the pressure on twin's ears. Ten minutes later, they both started getting very restless and verbal. However, it wasn't ear problems. It was lunchtime in their world.

After Zach and Caleigh fed the twins and got them cleaned up from their now solid baby food meal, Zach took Taylor and laid down on the long seat of the jet. "Nap time for you and me my daughter," he smiled, putting her on his chest.

Caleigh smiled, adding Trev to Zach's chest. Zach enjoyed a much-needed nap with his children. Caleigh texted a picture of the three of them sleeping together to their families. Two hours later, Caleigh shook Zach awake. "The pilots just told me they're just about to begin their descent into Reagan. We need to get the kids up and their diapers changed."

Zach looked at Caleigh. "Please tell me you napped."

Caleigh smiled. "I out snored you on the other long couch," pulling Tay off Zach's chest. Zach sat up, getting Trev awake.

Less than two hours later, Zach pulled the rental SUV into the driveway at his dad and Beth's home. Jack opened the garage door and helped them get the kids and their luggage into the home. Jack hugged Zach. "It's good to have you here."

Zach smiled at his brother. "We wanted to stay in our own home. But dad and Beth insisted."

"Which was better than arguing with Uncle Dave," Caleigh smiled.

"I so get all that," Jack smiled. "And both know grandma and grandpa want to have time with the kids."

"Just grandma and grandpa?" Zach smiled at Jack.

"Busted dude," Caleigh said, hugging him.

Zach and Caleigh took their luggage downstairs while Jack entertained the twins. Caleigh smiled at the crib Beth had in the den area for the kids as Zach entered his old bedroom. He shook his head and smiled at Caleigh. "Lots of memories here."

Caleigh smiled. "Too many," she said, kissing Zach. "And one damn tough one."

Zach shook his head. "I don't want to be that frickin' sick again."

"I don't want you to either," Caleigh smiled. "But Zach, we gotta bust a move."

Zach looked at his watch. "Got it. Let's get changed and rock and roll." They quickly threw suitcases open and pulled on the appropriate clothes for a Pastor Hartwig wedding dress rehearsal. Rachel and Tom had their wedding attire waiting for them at the church.

Coming up the steps and into the kitchen, they both greeted Beth getting home from work. "Hi you two," Beth smiled, hugging Caleigh and then Zach. The twins quickly followed Molly into the kitchen with Jack trailing them with a large smile.

Zach kissed Beth. "Love you; but we've got to dine and dash. You know Hartwig and his wedding rehearsals."

Beth laughed, rubbing Zach's upper arm. "You two go and have fun tonight. We've got the kids."

"Beth, all the kids' stuff is in the grey bag," Caleigh said.

Beth smiled at her. "Caleigh, we've got it. I have the food for the twins. Aaron is fifteen minutes from getting home. Just go you two and enjoy a night out away from kids and baseball."

Zach kissed her cheek. "Have I told you lately I love you?" he smiled.

Beth kissed him back. "Too many times," she deeply and sincerely smiled. "Go you two. We can't wait to have a night with the kids."

Six hours later, Zach and Caleigh walked into the Hotchner home. Aaron looked at his oldest son. "How are you?" as Caleigh hugged Aaron and Zach gave Molly a huge rub down.

"Not playing baseball and at home," Zach smiled, hugging his dad. Letting him go, he looked into his dad's eyes. "And for the record, I did push the boundaries of drinking tonight. Which my wife anticipated and drove us here." He looked at his dad. "I got a night off. Do you realize what that means to me in a one-hundred sixty game season?"

Aaron smiled. "I'm surprised you're standing up."

Beth rubbed Caleigh's arm. "The kids are conked out in the playpen. Go to bed you two."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Zach smiled. "It brings back some good memories."

"Yes, it does," Caleigh smiled.

At nine the next morning, the Hotchner family was enjoying their traditional Saturday morning breakfast of pancakes and sausages. Beth and Aaron already had the twins up and fed two hours earlier so Zach and Caleigh could sleep in.

Zach got a text from Dave. _I'm your limo driver today. You're drinking. I'm not._ Zach showed it to Caleigh and smiled. "That's a first," Caleigh snarked.

The family laughed at Trev and Tay eating a bite of pancakes with syrup. Caleigh shook her head. "They'll demand that now for breakfast." The family all laughed more.

Four hours later, Aaron, Beth and Jack walked into St. Andrew's with Aaron and Beth holding the twins. They came into the church with the wedding photographer working with the wedding party, including Zach and Caleigh. One of Mike's fire station house co-workers who would be an usher looked at them and smiled. "Good timing. It's just about time for family photos."

Sarah looked at them and then the photographer. "Family pic now for Mike and his family before the twins have a meltdown, needing their afternoon nap."

The twins cooperated through the photo shoot. Tay snuggled up to Beth, enjoying her afternoon nap during the wedding service. Aaron had left his tough Hotch veneer at the office. He put his right arm around Beth's shoulder while holding his sleeping grandson on his left shoulder. Dave smiled at Jack with a wink.

Mike and Sarah had chosen the same venue for their wedding reception as Zach and Caleigh did. The staff doted on the twins to get them fed before they started the meal service. Uncle Dave got the honors of feeding Trev baby food carrots and beef stew the staff heated up with Trev sitting in his highchair between Dave and Aaron. Jack fed a hungry Tay the same meal with Beth helping Jack.

After the wonderful meal, Beth looked at Aaron, nodding at the kids. "I think we should get them home. They've had a big day and are flying tomorrow. They need a hot bath and bed."

"I'm in on that," Jack said. "I'm flying too."

"Another reason to head out," Beth said to Aaron.

"I'm in," Aaron smiled back.

"You all go," Dave smiled. "I'll get Zach and Caleigh home after the speeches and first dance."

It was nearly ten that night when Dave dropped the two of them off. Aaron and Beth smiled at them coming in the door. "We're happy," Zach smiled. "But not buzzed. We know our day tomorrow," Zach said, shaking his head. "Back to work day for me."

"What time to do you need to get back to get on the charter to Minneapolis?" Aaron asked Zach. Zach was pulling off his tux coat, tie and shirt.

"I've got to be in the clubhouse by six tomorrow afternoon. Which means we have to be in Atlanta by three tomorrow afternoon so I can get Caleigh, the kids and Jack home and then get to SunTrust. And we have a rental car to return."

Beth smiled at Zach. "Guess who has you covered?"

Caleigh smiled. "Our family rock star. He filled us in on the way home," she smiled.

Zach grabbed Caleigh's hand and started to pull her towards the steps. He looked at his dad and Beth. "Thank you so much you two. I needed this break."

Aaron looked at his oldest son. "I've noticed your batting average. Yes, you do."

Zach shook his head. "Thanks dad," Zach said, leading Caleigh down the steps to his old bedroom.

-00CM00-

David Rossi's wedding gift to Mike and Sarah was hosting their wedding gift opening party/brunch at his home. Mike smiled at Dave, sticking his hand out to him. "Thanks Dave," he said, shaking his hand. "But did you have to make it so damn early?"

Dave smiled. "I love you Mikey. But who do I love more? Who has to get his butt back to Atlanta?"

Mike smiled. "Message received Uncle Dave."

By one that afternoon, Zach, Caleigh, the twins and Jack were flying back to Atlanta.

Three hours later, Jack, Rashad and Miguel were swimming in the pool as Zach made his way to SunTrust Park.

Zach called Caleigh after getting in his hotel room in Minneapolis around nine that evening in his time zone. It was after ten in Caleigh's. "How many boys do you have sleeping in our home?" he smiled.

"Including our son? Four," Caleigh said with her bright smile.

"You OK with that babe?"

Caleigh smiled. "You know better. Gabby and I have got breakfast sliders down to a science."

"Love you babe," Zach smiled.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eight days later, Zach, Caleigh and Jack walked into the office of the Lawrenceville Middle School at seven-thirty in the morning. Zach and Caleigh were wearing their official Braves jersey tops with Zach's number, being part of the organization's effort to welcome kids back to the first day of school.

A woman came out of her office. "Good morning you two," she smiled at Zach and Caleigh. "I'm Monica Gibbons, the principal," she said, shaking hands with both of them. "We can't thank you two and the Braves for doing this. The kids will love it."

"I've got a teaching degree," Caleigh smiled. "So I love it. We've done it every year since Zach started playing with Gwinnett but it's our first time here."

"I enjoy it too." Zach smiled. "Caleigh and I highly support our young Braves fans getting educated." He looked at Principal Gibbons. "But I'm gonna throw you a curve ball. Why we're here early and with him," Zach said, nodding at Jack.

"Mrs. Gibbons," Caleigh said, "this is Jack, Zach's brother. He is best buds with Rashad Willingham and Miguel Gutierrez. And he, along with us, know Miguel's issues. Rashad will help Miguel today. But Rashad is also adjusting to eighth grade and a new area of the school." Gibbons looked at Caleigh. "I know it's not usual school policy."

"Mrs. Gibbons, I'd like to help out Rashad with Miguel today in between classes," Jack said. "Please. We both know how much Miguel's hand will be twisting all day. I don't want his wrist to get sore and I think I can help," he sincerely added.

Mrs. Gibbons looked at Jack. "Why aren't you starting school today?"

Zach looked at the principal. "Jack lives in the DC area with our dad and step-mom. They don't start school until the Tuesday after Labor Day. Jack is down here with Cal and me to spend time with us before he starts school." Gibbons smiled. "And you have my word he'll be a ghost during each of Miguel's classes." Zach smiled. "Our dad is also here. If Jack screws up, he won't answer to me," Zach winked.

Gibbons looked at Zach. "My family and me are huge Braves fans. The FBI agent dad?"

Zach pointed at her with a smile. "Dad and Beth are down for a week on vacation to spend time with our kids," he smiled at Caleigh.

Gibbons smiled and looked at Jack. "This is highly unusual. And I'll have to let Miguel's teachers know. But I'll help you pull it off. We can get Jack a visitor badge." She looked at Jack. "You are an awesome friend," she smiled. "You're in."

"What do we owe you for Jack's lunch?" Zach smiled.

"He can pay cash in the lunch line," Gibbons smiled.

Zach looked at Jack. "Beth gave you some money?" Jack nodded.

Caleigh looked at the principal. "I know we're pushing the buttons with school protocol. But with Jack being here, we just thought it could help out Miguel and Rashad."

Gibbons looked at them. "I'll bend the protocol for a good friend like that," she smiled, rubbing Jack's shoulder.

"What about getting Jack home on the bus with Rashad and Miguel?" Zach asked.

Gibbons smiled. "That takes an email from me to the bus supervisor. Just have Rashad bring Jack's visitor pass back to the office tomorrow morning."

As the four of them went down to the entryway of the school, a car parked across the street. An older couple got out of the car, wearing Braves jersey tops as well. "No way," Jack smiled.

"They're good," Caleigh smiled, rubbing Jack's back.

"Hi Ronnie," Zach said, hugging the woman. "Hey Skip," he said shaking Brian Snitker's hand. "This is Mrs. Gibbons, the principal of the school" he said introducing them.

"Whoa," Gibbons smiled. "Thank you two for being here as well. The kids will love it."

"Why we're here," Ronnie smiled.

Snit noticed Jack. "What are you doing here this early in the morning kid?"

Jack smiled. "Supporting a friend Skip."

Ronnie Snitker looked at Caleigh. "One of Jack's two best buds down here is autistic. And starting eighth grade. That means a new wing of the school for him to get used to. Jack is here to help Miguel with that along with the third Musketeer Rashad," she winked at Ronnie.

Snit smiled at Jack. "Knew you were good kid." They shared a high five.

Ronnie gave Jack a hug. "You are the best kind of friend."

"Thanks Ronnie," Jack said, hugging her back. "I can't wait to surprise Rashad and Miguel," he smiled.

Snit rubbed Jack's shoulder. "You're special Jack. Just like your brother."

The kids of Lawrenceville Middle School loved their welcome to school with Zach, Caleigh, Ronnie and Snit giving them all high fives coming into the school. Rashad got a hug from Caleigh and Zach. They looked at Miguel with his wrist shaking around. Caleigh knelt down and looked into his eyes. "You can do this," she smiled at Miguel. "Go in the door and be the Miguel I know."

"You can do it Miguel," Ronnie smiled at him.

"Do it Miguel," Snit added.

Miguel looked at Zach. "Go inside," Zach nodded, looking at Rashad to follow him. The boys went inside the door.

Jack smiled at his friends. "Wassup?"

"Dude?" Rashad asked.

"I'm here to back-up you and Miguel today," Jack smiled. Miguel's hand stopped twisting.

After all the kids got to their classes, Snit looked at Zach. "How does the rest of your day off look?"

"A nap Skip," Zach smiled. Snitker pointed at him in agreement. "Then I'm sure a big ass neighborhood cookout with dad and Beth here. The Mintons will be involved in that. Some beer may be drank." Snit smiled. "And the boys abusing our pool."

"Sounds perfect Zach," Ronnie smiled.

"And you?" Caleigh asked the couple.

"Family cookout tonight as well," Ronnie smiled.

"See you tomorrow Skip," Zach smiled, kissing Ronnie's cheek. "Enjoy your night."

"You too," Snit smiled at the couple.

They had a wonderful time with their neighborhood friends. But with the boys in school, by eight that night they were gone.

Zach and Andy did a bit more, with Aaron joining them. "Here's to time off guys," Aaron smiled at the two young men, lifting his scotch. Caleigh, Beth and Victoria had the kids in one of the bathtubs upstairs.

Zach heard Jack crawling into the Jacuzzi tub in him and Caleigh's bathroom. "I'm joining him," Zach smiled, pouring himself and Andy another drink as Victoria came into the kitchen with a sleepy AJ. Zach poured another scotch for his dad and looked at Victoria.

"Go," Vic smiled. "I'll pour mine into our own tub."

"What about my drink?" Andy said.

"Take it with you," Zach smiled.

Beth looked at Aaron. "It's a off day for me too," he smiled.

"Go Hotchner," Beth smiled.

After putting the twins to bed, Caleigh and Beth joined the guys in the tub. Aaron looked at Zach. "I'm on final, final dad and need to head to bed soon. But I just need this right now."

Aaron smiled. "So do I."

"Thanks dad," Zach smiled. "We've got a bitch of a road series coming."

"You've got a travel agent's nightmare," Jack snarked. Zach pointed at him.

"Let's enjoy this my sons," Aaron smiled.

After showers, the Hotchner family was tucked into bed by eleven.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had only hoped and dreamed the Braves season would go like this.**

**My team came through. It makes it a lot easier to write.**

Chapter 3

The next six game home stand for the Braves was a statement series for them. After taking two out of three from the New York Mets, the Los Angeles Dodgers, with the best record in the National League came to town.

Aaron, Beth and Jack listened to the Sunday afternoon game on the radio driving back to their DC home. Jim Powell, the voice of the Atlanta Braves radio network called the last pitch. "Melancon strikes out Bellinger and the Braves take the series over the Dodgers!"

"Yes!" Jack said pumping his arms, as Aaron drove through the southern part of South Carolina. "That's huge! The Dodgers don't scare the Braves anymore. We're in their class. And they know it now."

Beth smiled at Aaron. "Jack, what did you mean earlier this week about a travel agent's nightmare?"

"Beth, the team has three games against the Marlins in Miami. Then three games against the Mets in New York over the weekend. Then they have to fly out to Denver to play a make-up game against the Rockies on Monday. Then play a two game inter-league series against the Blue Jays in Toronto."

Beth looked over the front seats at Jack. "It's a shame they don't get Delta airline points."

Jack pointed at Beth, as Molly got restless. "Dad we need a rest stop."

"Molly is not the only one buddy," he smiled.

At the same time, Snit looked at his team in the clubhouse. "Go home guys. It's a day off tomorrow. I know y'all are packed and ready to fly. But we had a big home stand and you played your asses off. I went to bat for you with the front office. We're not flying until tomorrow. Be here at nine in the morning. With our upcoming schedule, y'all deserve an extra day with your families."

Zach and Caleigh took full advantage of late afternoon. They enjoyed the pool with the kids and tacos for dinner. Caleigh shook her head at her husband as he devoured his fourth. Zach smiled at her, pointing at Trev in his highchair as Caleigh fed him another spoonful of applesauce. "He'll pound down two by the time he's in kindergarten," Zach said.

"I so can't wait for that," Caleigh said, rolling her eyes. "With all the money you're making now can we just invest in buying a herd of beef cattle?" Zach laughed.

-00CM00-

The road trip was hell on the team. But they fought through the lack of sleep and won seven of nine games. The Atlanta Braves were sending statements to the rest of the National League. They were a team on the roll.

Back home and with a day off on Thursday, the players should have enjoyed some downtime. But Josh Donaldson had scheduled a bowling fundraiser for his favorite charity, supporting kids going through cancer treatment. Fans paid twenty dollars a person for the event, each receiving a raffle ticket number when they entered to possibly get signed team uniform shirts, bats and balls.

What the fans didn't expect was the entire Braves players and coaching staff showing up at the event. And the married players or those with significant others had their ladies along. The ladies hustled the crowd more for raffle tickets that involved a photo with a player as the team enjoyed a night of bowling together. Chip Carey, the TV voice of the Braves even showed up along with Tom Glavine, the Braves Hall of Fame pitcher.

"Hey gang!" Chip said. "Buy a five dollar ticket from our Braves' wives. You've got five minutes. After that, the first Brave to roll a strike is the Braves player you get a photo with."

"That won't be Snit," Glavine laughed. Eight minutes later, Chip called out the winning number.

A young kid, with Down's syndrome, walked up to Chip and Glav smiling with the winning ticket. Chip, using the bowling alley microphone said, "Cob, get your ass up here."

Caleigh, that had sold the ticket to the kid winked at him as Zach come up to the kid. "This is Jonas Zach," she smiled.

"Hi Jonas," Zach smiled. Jonas was wearing a jersey with Zach's number. Jonas' parents took the picture on their cellphones with him together with Zach.

"Thanks Cob," Jonas smiled.

Zach shook his head. "I'm not done buddy," he smiled. Caleigh handed him a Sharpie. Zach knelt down and autographed Jonas' jersey. "Now we're good," Zach smiled.

Jonas threw his arms around Zach's neck. Zach hugged him. "Be all you can be Jonas," Zach said, letting him go. "And then be you to find something more to do."

"Thanks Cob," Jonas said. "I'm in Special Olympics. I'm a swimmer."

"Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming," Zach smiled, sharing a high five with him.

After the crowd had left the bowling alley, it was team time. They enjoyed pizza slices and pitchers of beer. Josh Donaldson walked up to the trio of couples of Zach, Andy and Freddie with their ladies. "I can't thank you all enough for supporting this," JD smiled.

"Our pleasure," Freddie smiled.

Brianna Murphy, Josh's significant other, looked at the ladies. "Especially with you all having young kids."

"It's called a night out away from the kiddo with my husband," Chelsea Freeman smiled. "I'm in." Victoria Minton pointed at her, rubbing her expanding belly.

"Times two in my world," Caleigh smiled.

Vic looked at Zach and Caleigh. "Who's got the kids?"

"Rashad and Miguel," Zach smiled. He looked at his watch. "But we've got to run soon babe," he said, looking at Caleigh. "It's a school night for the boys."

"Miguel?" Andy asked. "He handles that with his autism?"

"We're pushing his buttons a bit," Caleigh smiled. "But yes, for the most part, he can. He's wonderful with the twins, including changing and feeding them. It's just the curveball he has to learn to handle better."

Chelsea hiked an eyebrow at Caleigh. "Chels, he's autistic. Yet, he has learned the routine of taking care of the kids, even as they've grown. That's what autistic kids need. Routine. The curveball is the kids. They're active and starting to explore walking. They pull themselves up around the coffee table in the living room. I have no doubt in a month they'll be racing around that table, hanging onto it as they learn to walk. But right now, they can fall down and bang a head or arm. Then they cry. That's a variable in Miguel's world. His wrist starts to twist."

"Why Rashad is around," Zach smiled. "Miguel is the hawk that watches the kids. That's routine. Although the kids may change that around a bit. Rashad handles the curveballs. And being his best friend, Miguel as well."

Freddie smiled. "Why do I think Jack makes that pack the Three Musketeers?"

Zach smiled. "They Skype together three nights a week. They are Jack's best buds when he's down here." He looked at Caleigh. "Babe…"

"Yup," she said. "We've got head out."

They enjoyed hugs with the other three couples and shouted out good nights to the rest of team.

JD and Brianna pulled them aside as they headed for the door. "Thanks again man," JD said, hugging Zach. "I appreciate your support."

"When you two, Andy and Vic do a fundraiser for your charity, we'll be there," Brianna smiled at Caleigh.

Zach hugged Brianna. "That's what friends are for."

JD looked at Zach. "Wasn't there a sappy 80's song with that title?"

"Shut up asshole," Zach growled.

"Thanks again you two," Josh smiled. "Get those sitters home to bed for school tomorrow."

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Thank you all for the alerts and reviews. I appreciate them all.**

**I do have to mention the story title. It's from one of my favorite old, and I mean old movies. **_**El Dorado**_**. A John Wayne western flick, with Robert Mitchum and a very, very young James Caan, playing the character of Mississippi. His line, in a sarcastic tone was "I have a host of friends."**

**The line as always stuck with me.**

**Thank you all again for reading.**

**Thank you OK Teach for the proofreading job. Again. While working. I can never forget what you do for me. Luvs and hugs my friend.**


End file.
